The Ugly Me
by usagicutie
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata adalah seoramg gadis yang sangat cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang sempurna.. Hinata selalu menjadi pusat perhatian... sehingga ia berfikir bahwa dirinya itu... Aneh! Hinata kini memulai debut SMAnya dan merubah total penampilannya!/Dont Like Dont Read/Fic Gaje,jelek,ancur/RnR?/Chapter 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**hallo Minna-san ^^ saya kembali membawa fic yang gaje ini... cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik di nakaoshi judulnya "THE UGLY ME" juga ^^ 'w')a tapi nggak mirip-mirip amat kok...**

**saya kan masih belum jago buat fic -" jadi mohon bantuan dan sarannya dari senpai-senpai ^^ maaf kalau fic ini jelek.. sikap hinata di sini juga berbeda dengan hinata yang biasanya... jangan lupa Review ya...arigatoooo ...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The Ugly me! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Genre :** Romance

.

**Rated :** T+

.

**Warning :**, OOC, Typo, ABAL**, **GAJE, alur maksa/kecepetan/kelambatan, dll yang tak bisa disebutkan :D

.

.

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_**Mata Bulat ya, TAKUUUTT" "Mata Hinata mirip Boneka Prancisku, HIIIII"**_

_._

_._

'_Kenapa? Apa mataku aneh?'_

_._

_._

"_**Wajah Hinata kecil ya" "Nggak mau dekat-dekat ah!"**_

_._

_._

'_Ukuran wajahku tak wajar?'_

_._

_._

_._

"_**Posisi pinggang Hinata nggak seperti orang kebanyakan ya"**_

_._

_._

_._

'_Nggak seperti kebanyakan orang?'_

_._

_._

_._

' _Kenapa hanya aku yang menjadi pusat perhatian?'_

_._

_._

_._

'_Kenapa? Kenapa mereka sema terlihat akrab sementara aku dikucilkan?'_

_._

_._

_._

'_Saat di sekolah ataupun dikeramaian kota, pasti saja begini!'_

_._

_._

_._

'_Apa kehidupan SMA yang akan kumulai besok juga akan tetap seperti ini?'_

_._

_._

_._

'_Kenapa? Kenapa!? Apa karena aku... Aneh!?'_

.

.

.

**BREKK**

.

.

.

Hinata bangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya yang tadi dalam posisi berbaring

.

.

'Mimpi buruk..' ucapnya pelan dalam hati. Hinatapun meninggalkan kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

'Bukan saatnya aku merasa ketakutan... Sudah kuputuskan! Mulai hari ini aku akan berubah... Aku akan menjadi Hyuuga Hinata yang baru!'

.

'Selamat tinggal... Aku yang dulu!'

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kini Hinata tepat di depan meja riasnya. Di depan Hinata terdapat pantulan dirinya sendiri.

.

Mata yang dibilang mirip dengan Boneka Prancis... Dibuat terlihat kecil dengan memakai kaca mata besar!

.

Ukuran wajah yang dibilang tak wajar... Diakali dengan rambut kepang mengembang!

.

Panjang kaki yang tidak seperti kebanyakan orang... kini ditutup memakai rok di bayah lutut!

.

.

.

"HINATA?" ujar seorang pria paruh baya yang sediri tadi membaca koran. "KE-KE..."

.

'benar...'

.

"KENAPA PENAMPILANMU SEPERTI ITUUUUUUU?"

.

'mulai sekarang...Aku akan memulai debut SMA-ku'

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata, sebernarnya ia adalah Gadis yang Sangat cantik. Tapi Hinata tak menyadari kecantikannya. ia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian... itulah yang membuat Hinata berfikir dirinya Aneh, Padahal maksud sebenarnya dari perkataan teman-temannya adalah...

.

.

.

"_**Hinata terlalu cantik! pasti sulit untuk di dekati!"**_

_._

"_**Mata Bulat ya, TAKUUUTT" "Mata Hinata mirip Boneka Prancisku, HIIIII"**_

_._

Mata milik Hinata besar seperti boneka.

_._

_._

"_**Wajah Hinata kecil ya" "Nggak mau dekat-dekat ah!"**_

_._

Kalau berdampingan dengannya, wajah mereka akan terlihat besar.

_._

_._

"_**Posisi pinggang Hinata nggak seperti orang kebanyakan ya"**_

.

Mereka Iri karena kaki Hinata yang panjang.

.

.

Hari ini Hinata akan memulai Masa SMAnya di Konoha High School.. ia akan memulai debut SMAnya yang menyenangkan dengan penampilan seperti itu... penampilan yang Buruk Rupa dan Bukan Hinata sekali.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Hinata POV**

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku memasuki SMA. Kulangkahkan kakiku kedalam Sekolahku yang baru. Kini, penampilanku berbeda... sangat berbeda.

.

Dulu...rambutku kubiarkan tergerai, rok sekolah yang kupakai selalu 10 cm di atas lutut, dan iris mata lavender miliku kubiarkan tampa ada penghalang..

.

Tapi itu dulu.. kini, aku memakai kacamata besar, rambut dikepang mengembang, dan rok sekolah di bawah lutut. Aku menperhatikan keadaan sekitarku..

.

Aku menoleh kearah kanan... kuliahat orang-orang sedang mengobrol dan tidak peduli dengan keberadaanku. seulas senyuman muncul di wajahku.

.

Aku menoleh ke arah sebaliknya, kulihat orang-orang tak memperdulikan keberadaan ku. Akupun tersenyum lebar dan melangkahkan kaki penuh semangat menuju kelas.

.

'Tak ada lagi yang memperhatikanku! Aku memang sudah berubah! Aku tak perlu lagi berjalan sambil menundukan kepala.'

.

.

* * *

.

.

**SKIP TIME~**

.

.

.

Sekarang, aku berada di dalam kelasku yang baru, kelas 1-2... kelas yang lumayan ramai... semua orang terlihat sangat bersemangat

.

namun, tiba-tiba seorang guru memasuki kelas. Aku dan teman-teman dengan serentak duduk di bangku masing-masing.

.

"Baiklah! Hari ini ada pembagian tempat duduk! Satu persatu maju kedepan untuk mengambil nomor!" ujar guru itu pada kami semua. Setelah mendapatkan perintah, kami semua secara bergantian maju kedepan untuk mengambil nomor.

.

'baiklah! Ini giliranku!' batinku semangat dalam hati. Aku mengambil sebuah kertas dan membukanya perlahan... No 6! Aku mendapatkan bangku nomor 6. Aku melangkahkan kaki-ku menuju bangku yang sudah ditentukan.

.

.

"Jadi Kau yang akan duduk bersamaku ya?"tanya seseorang orang dari arah belakangku. Akupun menoleh.

.

Ia memiliki Rambut blonde menyala, mata beriris shapirre,3 garis tipis di masing-masing pipi kanan dan kirinya

.

.

**BLUSH~**

.

.

'HEEEEEEEEEE? Di-Diakan Namikaze Naruto!' jeritku dalam hati.

.

Dia adalah Naruto! Ia adalah pria yang sejak SMP diam-diam kusukai. Ini sebuah keajaiban! rasanya seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dadaku.

.

.

aku mencoba memulai percakapan "Neee~ Naruto-_kun_! Aku.. aku Hyuuga Hinata yang satu SMP denganmu, ingat?" tanyaku ramah padanya dengan ceria. "bagaimana? Aku berubah kan?"

.

Naruto-_kun_ menaikan sebelah alisnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. 'mmmm...Hinata...? Hyuuga Hinata itu... kalau tidak salah...'

.

Aku terus tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Aku berubah kan?"

.

"Oh, ya?" jawabnya polos.

.

Aku terdiam 'BOHONGGGG' jeritku dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

Kini, pelajaran olahraga sedang berlangsung. Gai-_sensei_ adalah guru yang mengajar di pelajaran ini. Ia memerintahkan kami untuk mengelilingi lapangan 8 putaran. Kami hanya menurut saja.

.

Aku ikut berlari... tidak seperti dulu, kini semuanya berubah. Iya! Aku sudah berubah.

.

Dulu jika aku datang... semua orang akan menyingkir... tapi sekarang..

.

"Hinata! minggirr! Aku harus berlari lebih cepat" ujar teman sekelasku yang bernama kiba. Ia yang tadinya dibelakangku.. berlari dengan cepat hingga mendahuluiku.

.

Dulu saat jam olahraga... Aku tak bisa berlari dengan bebas karena selalu diperhatikan...

.

"HYAAAAAA..." aku berlari lebih kencang dan menyusul Kiba-kun.

.

akhirnya aku bisa berlari dengan bebas. Orang-orang terdiam setelah aku mencapai finish. Seketika heningpun melanda.

.

.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" mereka tertawa.

.

_Eh?_

.

.

"Hahahahaha.. Hinata! kamu lucu banget sih" seorang gadis ber-ponytail pirang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena wajahku.

.

Aku tersenyum lebar "HEEE? Apanya yang lucu Ino?" tanyaku bersemangat.

.

"Tampangmu itu loh.. hahahaha" kiba-_kun_ menertawaiku. Entah mengapa aku merasa bahagia, ini pertama kalinya semua orang tertawa secara bersamaan karena diriku...mataku kini sudah berkaca-kaca. Ino yang melihat mataku langsung saja berhenti tertawa.

.

"Eh? Hinata? kamu mau nangis ya?" wajah Ino tampak sedikit khawatir.

.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan "bu-bukan kok, aku hanya merasa senang" jawabku pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

.

Aku memang sudah berubah, bukan Hyuuga Hinata yang selalu di pehatikan orang lain karena aneh.. semua orang juga berfikiran seperti itu..

.

.

Tapi anehnya, menurut Naruto-kun aku belum belum berubah... sebenarnya kenapa dia berkata seperti itu ya?

.

.

"Hinata? kau tak apa-apa? Dari tadi kau melamun sambil senyum-senyum" ia menepuk bahuku pelan.

.

Aku menoleh padanya "eh? Naruto-kun? Aku baik-baik saja kok.."

.

"Kukira kau kenapa... tapi syukurlah kau tak apa-apa" ia memamerkan cengirannya padaku

.

.

**BLUSH~**

.

.

Mukaku memerah. 'HEEEE? Dia menghawatirkanku? KYAAAA'

.

"Kenapa mukamu seperti itu?" naruto-kun bertanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

.

"E-eh?"

.

.

.

"Hinata...sepertinya kau berubah ya!" Naruto-kun mengelus kepalaku pelan.

.

'AKHIRNYA DIA SADAR JUGA!' batinku dalam hati.

.

"Hinata yang sekarang lebih ceria dan terlihat bebas. Aku jadi senang melihatnya"

.

"He-he?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

**aduh.. gomennn jelek banget ya? gomen-gomen... nanti saya coba perbaiki ya.. supaya bisa lebih baik lagi.. RnR? saya mohon saran ya dari senpai-senpai sekalian agar saya bisa jadi lebih baik lagi... arigatoooo**


	2. Chapter 2

**hallo ^^ saya balik lagi.. saya harap kedatangan saya ga bikin kalian sedih ya U,,U **

**oh.. iya.. maaf chapter yang kemarin kurang memuaskan.. sayakan masih pemula jadi harap di maklumi..**

**terima kasih telah memberi saran pada saya 'w' semoga saya bisa lebih baik lagi..**

**terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang telah men-favorite dan men-follow fic ini.. saya benar-benar terharu kalian sudi membaca fic ini (TWT)**

**terima kasih juga kepada orang-orang yang benar-benar baik hati yang telah me-review fic ini..**

**saya masih butuh saran dari para senpai sekalian jadi tolong review ya! maaf jika chap sekarang jelek ya U,,U**

**special thanks to: **

**Jims001,MAAF ,Misti Chan,Bieber's Wife,Rivaldi,Bunshin Anugrah ET arigatoooo 'w'  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**The Ugly me!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Genre :** Romance

.

**Rated :** T+

.

**Warning :**, OOC, Typo, ABAL**, **GAJE, alur maksa/kecepetan/kelambatan, dll yang tak bisa disebutkan :D

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang putri dari keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal akan kecantikannya. Namun, ia tak menyadarinya. Ia menganggap dirinya aneh dan berbeda dari orang lain karena selalu diperhatikan.

.

.

.

Sudah 4 bulan semenjak Hinata berpenampilan sebagai seseorang yang '_Nerd_' di mata orang lain, ya...! Hinata yang awalnya adalah seorang '_Primadona_' di sekolahnya. Kini berubah menjadi seorang gadis berpenampilan cupu dan ceria yang disukai banyak orang. Berbeda dengan sikapnya dulu yang terlihat sangat kaku dan tak memiliki teman.

.

.

.

Hari ini, para murid 1-2 sedang berkumpul di kelas sambil mendengarkan sebuah arahan dari seorang guru misterius yang selalu menggunakan masker untuk menutupi seluruh wajahnya kecuali bagian mata tentunya. Panggil saja dia Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Baiklah... Aku adalah Guru dari kesiswaan, seperti yang kalian ketahui sekolah kita akan mengadakan pertunjukan antar kelas." Jelas Kakashi_-sensei._ "Kelas kalian terpilih untuk mementaskan pertunjukan drama yang berjudul '_The Ugly Cinderella_' apa ada pertanyaan?"

.

Shikamaru yang notabennya adalah ketua kelas mengangkat tangannya. "Kenapa harus kelas kami harus mementaskanya?"

.

"Karena ini adalah cerita yang dibuat langsung oleh kepala sekolah. Inti dari cerita ini adalah jangan melihat seseorang dari penampilannya saja. Dan kelas kalian yang terpilih karena murid yang ada dikelas ini tidak sebanyak kelas lain, jadi akan mudah untuk mengaturnya." Kakashi menyerahkan _skrip_-nya pada Shikamaru.

.

"Petunjukan dimulai 6 hari lagi, jadi kuharap kalian bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk penampilan nanti. Baiklah... cukup basa-basinya, kita mulai dengan menentukan pemain." Kakashi mendekati papan tulis dan menuliskan nama karakternya.

.

"Kali ini, yang memerankan Cinderella haruslah seseorang yang penampilannya tidak menarik dan jauh dari kata cantik, Ada yang ingin merekomendasikan seoseorang?" tanya Kakashi.

.

Semua murid di kelas langsung membalikan kepalanya ke arah seorang gadis yang memakai kacamata besar, rambut indigo yang dikepang dua yang mengembang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata.

.

"Kalau orang seperti itu sih siapa lagi selain Hinata"

.

"E-Eh? Aku?" Hinata mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada wajahnya.

.

"Hinata penampilannya kurang menarik, liat saja rambutnya! Hahahaha"

.

"Iya, Kami setuju! Cuma Hinata yang cocok" semua murid di kelas tertawa sambil memperhatikan Hinata. Hinata menundukan wajahnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tanpa Hinata sadari, seorang pria ber-iris _shappire_ sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

.

'dia mau menangis ya?' gumam pria itu a.k.a Naruto.

.

"woy... kalian ini keter-" " Baik, Aku bersedia! Aku senang bisa direkomendasikan!" Hinata berdiri dari posisi duduknya dengan semangat dan wajah sumringah. Naruto yang melihatnya merasa sedikit bingung.

'di merasa bahagia di ejek seperti itu? Aneh!' Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

.

.

Aku? Aku direkomendasikan untuk menjadi Cinderella jelek? Senangnya~ tentu saja aku bahagia. Kalau dulu sih...

.

_**Flashback**_

_**.**_

"_Yang cocok jadi tuan Putri pasti hanya Hinata!"_

_._

"_eh?" _

_._

"_Hinata juga anggun! Pasti cocok"_

_._

"_M-maaf... aku tak bisa tampil di depan orang banyak" Aku menolak halus dan langsung meninggalkan mereka._

_._

_**Flashback end**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hinata kau tak apa-apa menjadi Cinderellanya?" tanya seorang gadis bercepol dua menyadarkarkanku dari lamunan.

.

"eh? Tak apa-apa kok! Aku senang sekali bisa di rekomendasikan menjadi Cinderella.. ehehehe" aku mengacungkan jempol kearahnya.

.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi padamu.

.

"Tentu saja... apa lagi yang menjadi Pangerannya adalah..." wajahku memerah dan meletakan kedua tanganku di pipi merahku.

.

"Ah.. kau menyukai Naruto?"

.

"Eeeehhh? Kenapa bisa-" "hahahaha...karena dialah yang akan menjadi pangerannya.. Kau lucu sekali Hinata"

.

Aku menundukan wajahku , gadis itu lalu menyentuh pundakku. "Tenang saja! Aku tak akan memberitahu siapapun! Namaku Tenten..." Ah! Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Jadi... jadi ini rasanya berkenalan dengan cara yang normal.. Akhirnya!.

.

"Hinata?" Tangan kiri Tenten melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

.

"Eh? Namaku Hinata! Hyuuga Hinata.. salam kenal ya Tenten!" aku membalas uluran tangannya dan menunjukan wajah ceriaku seperti biasa.

.

.

.

**Hinata POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

3 hari telah berlalu, tinggal tersisa 4 hari lagi untuk berlatih sebelum pementasan. Kali ini setiap pemain diharuskan mencoba kostum yang telah di sewa oleh panitia pertunjukan.

.

"Hahahaha... Hinata kau jelek sekali memakai baju Cinderella.. hahaha" Kiba tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat penampilan Hinata yang sekarang menggenakan Gaun panjang berwarna Biru muda dan memakai Mahkota kecil.

Hinata langsung memasang mata berkaca-kaca "Kiba-_kun~ _arigatoo~" Hinata merasa terharu karena ini pertama kalinya ada seorang pria yang menyebutnya jelek.

.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Kiba! Hinata pasti sedih! Hinata coba kau buka kacamatamu "

.

**DEG!**

.

Ino memerintahkan Hinata untuk membuka kacamatanya. Iris lavendernya melebar. Hinata binggung apa yang harus ia lakukan, jika Ino membuka kacamatanya. Penampilannya yang sesungguhnya bisa ketahuan.

.

"Tidak! Aku tak mau kalau kacamataku dibuka.. Aku tak akan bisa melihat dengan jelas" hinata meletakan tangannya di samping kiri dan kanan kacamatanya.

.

"Hah! Baiklah~ padahal aku ingin kau terlihat lebih baik" ino mehela nafas panjang.

.

.

"Hey! Apa benar aku harus memakai ini?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang.

.

Hinata menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut, matanya membesar tanda ia terkejut! Kini tepat dihadapannya berdiri seorang pria tinggi berambut blonde yangtengah menggenakan pakaian ala pangeran dari kerajaan.

.

"Na-naruto-_kun_?"

.

"Apa menurut kalian Aku terlihat sangat aneh?" tanya Naruto pada teman-temannya yang kini diam mematung karena melihat penampilannya kini. "Hey? Aku tak seaneh itu kan?"

.

"Kau terlihat... LUAR BIASA! Kau bodoh sekali menyebut dirimu aneh berpakaian seperti ini! _Baka_!" ino langsung merangkul Naruto.

.

"Coba kita sandingkan Naruto dan Hinata! aku ingin melihat" Ino menarik tangan Hinata dan menyandingkan Hinata di sebelah Naruto, Ino juga mengarahkan Hinata untuk merangkul lengan Naruto. Kini, Hinata dan Naruto berdiri berdampingan bersama Naruto.

.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA... Auranya beda sekali" Kiba tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Semua orang yang berada di sana juga terlihat tertawa kecil melihat Hinata dan Naruto.

.

" Eh? Kenapa teman-teman tertawa" Hinata memasang wajah polos.

.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Hinata"

.

.

.

"Hinata! kita pergi ke karoke yuk!" ajak Tenten padanya. Hinata tersenyum sumringah dan melebarkan iris matanya.

.

'Jadi ini rasanya di ajak _hang-out _oleh teman sendiri?' bantinnya dalam hatinya. Namun, hinata menatap sekilas pada _skrip_ yang sekarang ada di tangannya. Dengan mata yang terlihat sedih.

.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. " Ma-maaf teman-teman! Ada yang harus aku kerjakan... sekali lagi maaf"

.

"Yah.. padahal latihan sudah selesai.. kau masih sibuk saja ya, Hinata" ujar gadis di sebelah tenten yang memiliki iris _aquamarine_

.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu~ kami duluan ya, Hinata" mereka pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang kini berada di kelas. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit yang kini telah berubah warna menjadi _orange._

.

.

.

'Sial! Aku harus buru-buru keruang olahraga sekarang' gumam seorang pria yang kini tengah memakai baju basket berwana putih, pria ini tampak terburu-buru. Saat tepat berada di lorong kelas satu, ia mendengar suara seseorang dari arah kelasnya.

.

.

"Tapi aku jelek! Aku tak mungkin bisa pergi ke pesta." Ucap suara itu, suaranya terdengar agak serak. Si pria dengan perlahan menghampiri asal suara tersebut.

.

'Hinata?'

.

"Tidak, aku tak boleh menyerah! Aku tak ingin membuat Naruto-_kun_ malu" ujar Hinata.

.

'Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa berlatih sampai seperti itu? Hanya karena tak ingin membuatku malu?' pria yang sebenarnya adalah Naruto hanya bisa memandangi Hinata lewat jendela kelas.

.

.

_**Kreek~**_

.

.

Suara pintu kelas terbuka, sontak Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

"Na-naruto_-kun_?" mata Hinata melebar, Naruto kini tengah berada di depannya.

.

"Sedang apa kau disini Hinata? kau belum pulang?" tanya Naruto ramah.

.

"Eh? Aku masih ingin latihan" Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poninya.

.

"Baiklah~ jangan memaksakan dirimu ya, Hinata" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Hinata pelan dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

.

Hinata tersenyum lembut "Naruto-_kun_~"

.

.

.

6 hari telah berlalu, Kini saatnya semua kelas mempersembahkan pertunjukan mereka masing-masing. Kelas 1-2 yang sedari tadi sibuk mempersiapkan drama meraka kini semakin panik karena sang pemeran utama pria belum juga datang.

.

"Aduh! Kemana perginya si Dobe Naruto? Kenapa dia harus menghilang disaat sepenting ini?" ujar shikamaru yang sedari tadi bolak-balik di ruang ganti.

.

"Apa Naruto tak akan datang?" tanya Tenten yang berada di sebelah Shikamaru.

.

"Kalau sampai begitu, Akan kubunuh dia!"

.

'naruto_-kun_' gumam seorang gadis yang telah mengenakan gaun biru, dan mahkota kecil di kepalanya. Ya! Dialah Hinata. Hinata kini telah berpakaian lengkap, hanya saja kini Rambut Hinata yang biasanya dikepang dua mengembang dibiarkan tergerai dan dibuat sedikit ikal oleh Ino. Hinata tampak khawatir pada Naruto yng sampai sekarang belum juga datang.

.

.

_**Kreek~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Maaf aku terlambat!" ucap seseorang yang baru saja datang.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Naruto! Cepat ganti bajumu!" ujar Shikamaru.

.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu..." Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Kudengar kemarin suaramu serak, jadi kubelikan obat. Ini! Kau tak perlu takut membuatku malu, Hinata.. lakukan semua ini sesuai kemampuanmu" Naruto memberikan obatnya pada Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

.

Hinata tersenyum "_Arigato_, Naruto-_kun_"

.

.

Pertunjukanpun dimulai... cerita diawali dengan hadirnya Tenten yang berperan sebagai Ibu tiri dari Cinderella.

.

"Cinderella! Cinderella! Cepat kemari!" Tenten agak menaikan volume suaranya agar ia terdengar lebih galak dan tegas.

.

Hinatapun muncul ke panggung menghampiri Si Ibu tiri a.k.a Tenten."i-iya ibu?"

.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA" saat Hinata muncul semua orang serentak tertawa. "ITU CINDERELLANYA? HAHAHAHA"

.

"LUCU SEKALI! HAHAHAHA" Hinata tersenyum singkat saat melihat reaksi para penonton saat melihatnya.

.

"Hari ini aku akan menghadi sebuah pesta yang di adakan oleh sang pangeran! Dan KAU... harus ikut!" Ujar si Ibu tiri.

.

"Tapi aku jelek! Aku tak mungkin bisa pergi ke pesta." Ujar Cinderela a.k.a Hinata

.

"Kau harus ikut, Cinderella! Jika kau tak ikut.. aku tak akan segan-segan untuk mengusirmu!"

.

"Baiklah Ibu..." Hinata mengikuti Teten yang sekarang pergi meninggalkan panggung. Lampupun dimatikan dan membuat suasana menjadi sangat gelap. Setelah selang beberapa detik, lampu kembali menerangi seluruh ruang pentas.

.

kini panggung berlatarkan sebuah ruangan pesta kerajaan yang dibuat semirip disana berdiri seorang pria berambut Blonde yang terlihat mempesona._ Ralat!_ Sangat mempesona. Dia adalah si pangeran a.k.a Naruto.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Semua gadis yang sedang menyaksikan menjerit seketika saat melihat penampilan sang pangeran. lampu spotlight menyinari si pangeran yang tengah sendirian berada dalam ruangan pesta.

.

"Hari ini, aku akan mencari seorang gadis yang akan menjadi pendampingku. Aku tak membutuhkan seorang gadis yang cantik, aku hanya membutuhkan seorang gadis yang jujur dan bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri" Naruto tampak ber-akting dengan sangat baik.

Adegan demi adegan berjalan dengan baik, Hinata yang menjadi Cinderella juga berakting dengan sangat baik. Di adegan puncak, Naruto yang berperan sebangai pangeran memergoki seorang gadis yang tak menarik dan cupu tengah menari dengan anggun sendirian. Tapi saat ia dekati, si Gadis malah pergi dan tak kembali. Si pangeran bertekad untuk menemukan Gadis cupu yang dapat menari dengan anggun itu.

Dan sampailah di adegan terakhir, saat sang Pangeran menemukan Cinderella yang berada di halaman rumahnya.

.

" Hey kau gadis yang ada di depan sana!" Naruto sedikit menaikan suaranya agar terdengar seperti memanggil seseorang yang telah lama ia ingin temui.

.

"Sedang apa yang mulia pangeran berada disini?" Hinata kini mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dengan Naruto.

.

"Kenapa kau lari? Aku selalu mencarimu.." Si Pangeran mencoba menggenggam tangan Cinderella,

saat Naruto memegang tangan Hinata, Hinata merasa malu sekaligus bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Masalahnya setiap kali Naruto menentuhnya rasanya ia seperti ingin pingsan. Tapi, demi kesuksesan pertunjukan ini Hinata mencoba menahan dirinya.

"Ikutlah bersamaku!" ajak sang Pangeran sambil menarik tangan si Cinderella. Tapi, tarikan tangan Naruto terlalu kuat sehingga Hinata tersandung oleh gaun yang dipakainya. Bukannya tubuh Hinata yang jatuh tapi malah kacamatanya yang jatuh.

.

'Gawatttttttt!' jerit Hinata dalam hati

.

_**Prang~~**_

_**.**_

Kacamatanya pecah. Kini wajah Hinatatidak terhalangi apapun. Naruto yang tadi menariknya kini melepaskan tangannya. Hinata melihat reaksi para penonton akan adegan ini, semua orang terdiam. Mata mereka hanya tertuju pada penampilan Hinata kini. Wajahnya yang kecil, rambutnya yang indah yang sedang tergerai dan di hiasi mahkota kecil. Membuatnya tampil sepeti putri kerajan yang sesungguhnya.

.

"I-itu Hinata?" ujar Kiba terkejut dari belakang panggung.

"Hi-Hinata? d-dia secantik itu?" ujar ino dengan tatapan penuh memuja.

.

Inilah yang Hinata benci! Semua orang menatapnya dengan tatapan itu lagi. Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis, matanya kini sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Tapi tiba-tiba...

.

_**Grep~**_

.

Seseorang menarik Hinata dalam dekapannya.

.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. "Na-Naruto_-kun_?" bisiknya pelan.

.

"Kau memang benar-benar wanita yang telah ditakdirkan untukku, aku percaya bahwa dibalik penampilanmu yang tidak menarik. Tersimpan sebuah kecantikan yang sesungguhnya." Ujar Naruto.

.

'Tunggu dulu! Adegan Inikan tidak ada dalam skenario' Hinata melebarkan matanya.

.

"Apa-apaan si Naruto itu? Dia mengabaikan naskah?" Ujar shikamaru kesal.

.

"Inilah balasan atas semua kebaikan dan kesederhanaanmu" Naruto melepaskan Hinata dari pelukannya dan menatap mata Hinata dengan lembut."Inilah dirimu yang sebenarnya... jangan pernah menyembunyikan dirimu yang asli.. " Naruto kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam dekapannya

.

Riuh Tepuk tangan tiba-tiba terdengar di seluruh ruangan pertunjukan. Tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menghadapkan Naruto dan Hinata saling bertatapan dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**kyaaaaa jelek ya? maaf... hiks.. pas adegan dramanya ngerti ga ? -,,- saya takutnya pada ga ngerti.. maaf kalau susah untuk di mengerti.. pokonya yang jadi Cinderella itu Hinata dan yang jadi Pangeran itu Naruto deh..**_

_**karena banyak kesalahan jadi mohon reviewnya dari senpai-senpai sekalian.. T^T mohon kritiknya tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya T^T**_

_**chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir kayanya...**_

_**jadi mohon bantuannya dan arigatoooooo**_


End file.
